New Beginnings
by Angeloftheoperahouse
Summary: This is the sequal to 'The Return', posted because Angel of the Mask won't let me live in peace until I do it... Please read 'The Return' or this one won't make any sense! REVIEWS R VERY WELCOME. IF YOU WANT ANSWERS, JUST EMAIL ME!
1. New Beginnings

This is the sequal to 'The Return' and it will not make much sense if you have not read 'The Return'. 

I do not own any of the POTO characters, however Rene, Christian, and any others inroduced in this story, are mine,and mine alone! Please let them continue to be such! Thanks!

Chapter 1- New Beginnings With an Eternal Reminder

Rene spent most of her days cleaning and organizing Erik's things. She was appalled to find that he had not put his things in any sort of order at all. She often found herself buried in his old dusty things, giggling and joking with him of what a scatterbrained twit he was. 

Erik composed often, and now he would write all of his music for two people. Rene would sometimes aid him with the lyrics and so, she always knew the songs that he created quite well. Regularly she would sing to his music as she rummaged through his ancient belongings.

Sometimes when Rene was having a bad night, she would sleep in the bed and Erik would settle himself on the floor for a restless night of dozing. When the nights became too much for her to bear, Erik would climb into bed with her and pull her to him softly. She would sob into his massive shoulders and he would sing to her until her breathing steadied and she slept, however tense her slumber was.

Rene had a great memory and so she remembered exactly where Erik had buried the body of her only other love behind the opera house. She had decided long ago that an unmarked grave was highly inappropriate for Christian Perrault, and so she had planted a rose bush at the head of his grave, which for reasons unknown to her had grown red roses, instead of the white ones that she had paid for.

Rene and Erik had an understanding that once a year, on Christian's birthday Rene would wait until the sun had set and then go to his grave and morn. For the first two years she mourned by crying, and as time progressed she found a way to live with her guilt, and so she would speak to him, and inform him of anything that she thought he might have like to know. 

Three years into their marriage Rene fell ill and sat in bed for a week, only rising to vomit in a safer place than her bed. She carried on like that until Erik could hardly stand it. One morning Erik entered the room, yawning from another night of sleeping on the hard ground.

Rene was sitting up in her bed. Her eyes wide and her face extremely pale. Erik ran over to her. He sat on the bed, taking her hand into his. "Are you alright?" He asked, rubbing her hand.

She turned to him, smiling broadly. "Erik…" She said, a tear ran down her beaming face. "I'm pregnant."

Erik stared at her for a moment, too stunned to speak. Then he took her in his arms and held her close, as more tears of joy ran down her bright face. He laughed, happily, and let her go. She gazed at him, waiting for him to say something. He tried to speak, but the words came out in incomprehensible burbles. She smiled at him, his eyes saying everything that his voice could not.

Eight and a half months later, Rene gave birth to a strong healthy little boy. As no doctor would be allowed into the caverns under the opera house, Rene had given birth in Madame Giry's room. Madame Giry herself, had helped deliver the child.

During the birth, Rene had some complication, but the doctors told her afterward that she and her baby would be just fine. Then they cleaned off the child and handed him to her, wrapped in a white, wool blanket.

Rene held her baby in her arms, and Madame Giry shooed all of the medical professionals away. Erik had been hiding and so when the room was clear he revealed himself, and walked over to Rene and the small pink bundle in her arms. 

The baby looked like its mother. This was plain to see in his almond shaped eyes and curly dark brown hair. His face was not long and slender like Erik's but rather heart shaped and intense like Rene's.

Erik held the baby as if were the most valuable treasure in the world. He cuddled it close to his chest and noticed how the child settled when he could hear Erik's heart beating. 

"Erik…?" Rene said from where she lay. Erik turned to her, and sat on the foot of the bed, still holding his child close to him. "Erik, I have decided on a name for him, if you would allow me."

"Of course, my love." Erik replied, smiling warmly and gently at his beautiful wife.

"I would like to name him Christian." She said. Erik looked taken aback for a moment, and then he looked down at his baby. The child kicked a little and fussed slightly, but he kept his eyes closed.

Erik returned his gaze to Rene. "My dear," He reply with all sincerity, "If that is what you wish to name him, than that is what we will name him." 


	2. A Second Time

** Chapter 2- A Second Time**

As Christian grew he began to look more and more like his mother. He had her shorter and slender figure, but was still very masculine. His hair was always a mess because he could do nothing with it, as it just sat atop his head like a brown mop on a watermelon.

Christian's full name was Christian Matthieu and so Erik took to calling him by his middle name, and Rene never complained. Finally the child grew to where he preferred the name Matthieu and was therefore called by that name alone.

On Mattheiu's second birthday Rene gave him his present in the best way possible. She informed her son that she would be having another child. She asked Matthieu if he would like a little brother or sister, and all he could reply was a question of whether the new baby would play with him and his blocks.

Seven months into the pregnancy, Rene went into labor. She knew that something was wrong. Madame Giry (as the child was being born in her quarters once more) called for the best doctor around.

Erik was able to watch the doctor inspect his wife, and tell her that the baby was going to be born prematurely. He watched the labor, although Madame Giry had commanded him not to do so. In comparison to the last birth, this one was a terror. Rene had little to ease the pain, and nothing to comfort her.

At one point the doctor called Madame Giry out of the room. Only Madame Giry returned. She looked around the room, and called out to Erik, telling him to come and see Rene. Erik came out of his hiding place, without hesitation.

Madame Giry had a grave look on her face, and Erik could see that her face was salt stained and red. She walked up to Erik and held his hand in her's. See looked up at him, and in her thick accent said, "Erik, Rene is having some serious complications. She is not able to deliver the child correctly."

Erik stared at Madame Giry hearing the words, but not quite comprehending them entirely.

"The doctor says that if they try to save the baby, Rene will bleed to death from the inside." Madame Giry said, her eyes watering. "If they attempt to save Rene than, the baby will not survive."

Erik stuttered out a response. "I don't… understand." He said, taking his hands out of Madame Giry's. "What does this mean?"

Madame Giry looked at Erik with remorse. "Erik, Rene wishes to give up her own life to save her child."

Erik shook his head. He kept repeated that it wasn't true, but there was no denying it. Rene was going to die.

Madame Giry left the room, and went to retrieve Matthieu from his play date with her granddaughter. Erik walked over to the bed where Rene lay, colorless, and grimacing in pain. He sat at the foot of the bed, just as he had almost three years ago when his first son was born. This time he was not smiling.


	3. A Life for a Life

**Melissa Aminta**- Thank you... I seem to be having trouble uploading things lately. It doesn't seem to want to work the right way.

** To Melissa and any one else who may be reading this:** I may take a while to update, as I seem to be having trouble typing from a recent car accident.

* * *

**Chapter 3- A Life for a Life**

Rene looked up at Erik. He looked at her for a moment, than not being able to swallow the image of his wife lying there, dying he closed his eyes, turning his face down from the vision.

Rene spoke in a forced and shallow voice, "Erik, please, don't do this right now."

Erik looked at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. The tears of sadness now mixed in with the tears of pain. "I need you to be strong." She forced. "I need to you to know something, Erik."

He leaned down and took her hand. "What, Rene?" He asked, choking on his words.

Rene breathed in, her voice shaking as she spoke. "Erik, even if Christian had not been killed," She said, grabbing onto him in whatever way she could, "I would have chosen you over the life that I lived. I would have stayed in the darkness with you forever if I had to."

She made a sudden sharp breath. Erik shushed her, and he went to sit at the head of the bed. He stroked her hair, affectionately. She looked up to him and made one last request. "Erik… sing to me?"

Erik obeyed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He opened his mouth and the words poured out of him, pulled from a long ago memory. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Please, don't give up on me now… Say I can keep you with me, here beside me. Please don't go where I can't follow you…" His voice cracked and he whispered, "Rene," Than sang, cradling her head in his lap, "That's all I ask of you."

Madame Giry entered with Matthieu, and she walked the child to his mother, where he looked down at her, curiously for a moment. Then, upon being told to say goodbye, he flung his arms around her neck, and repeated that he loved her and to please not go.

Madame Giry pealed to bawling child off of his crying parents and led him out into the hall. Erik placed his mask on his face, and pulled his hood over his head, so no one could see his face.

Erik watched the rest of the delivery. He cried through the whole thing, but his face was concealed. When the new child had been delivered, the doctor announced that it was boy.

Rene had just enough energy to sit up in her bed. She held out her arms, and the nurse assisted her in holding her child, for the first and last time. When Rene began falling into spells the child was taken away and the doctors left again, waving their grievances to Erik in the corner as they left.

Erik returned to Rene's side. He watched her eyes roll up into the back of her head. He watched her pass out, and lay there, motionless. Her breathing became quickened and then very swiftly it was slowed, until finally her last breath flew off with the warm summer's air.

Erik refused to see anyone, and so for three days Madame Giry tended to the young child. Erik planned Rene's funeral. Though he knew there would be only three people in attendance, he had a marvelous tombstone made for her grave. Inscribed on the front of the stone was her date of birth and her date of death, only 22 years between the dates. On the back was engraved the phrase, "Guardian angels God will send thee".

After three days time Erik came to Madame Giry to fetch him younger son. She asked what Erik was to name the child. Looking at the child for the first time, Erik saw how much the babe looked like himself. His eyes where a brilliant shade of blue and atop his head was a wisp of black hair. The only difference was that his child had been born without a deformity.

"Dominique." Erik decided. "I will call him Dominique."


	4. Familiarities

**Melissa Aminta**- Thank you! And on my side note, thank you again!

**Maska**- Since when have I been one who liked to do things that people will expect them to do?

**Angel of the Mask**- Too bad, I am posting, and you can't stop me, as I will hold your copy of POTO for ransom, and I will kill it... okay maybe I wouldn't, but I would still hold it for ransom.

**Keeper Music Night**- I hope something good comes out of this too! Oh wait that is my job isn't it? Damn!

**Geryy ISU Chick04**- Yay! New reader on both of my stories! Woo hoo! You read both in one sitting? I guess my storied need to be longer! I hope your boyfriend gets over it, and FYI, I bawled as I wrote it. Espescially the part about Matthieu telling Rene not to leave him, and then I told myself I was a damn fop for even trying to write this story, and that I should just shut up and... I'm rambling again aren't I?

**

* * *

Chapter 4- Familiarities**

Dominique watched the young girl enter the room and begin to unpack her things, setting them in their proper places through the two-way mirror. She was very pretty, and Dominique liked the way her dark long waves flowed down her back and shimmered when she moved. She had very beautiful vibrant blue eyes, and her skin was olive toned, but not tanned.

Half way through her second trunk there was a knock on the girl's door, and she paused to let in the visitor. When she opened the door, a small girl with shoulder-length blonde hair heaved herself atop the dark haired girl who giggled and playfully punched the other.

Dominique watched their display with mixed horror and fascination. He had never seen anyone seem so comfortable around another person. His only friends where his father and brother, and they were little solace in his life of complete isolation. His father never spoke to him, unless he found it ness Cary and his brother was so caught up in his daily music lessons that he only had time to shoo Dominique away, and never had a moment to play with his little brother.

Dominique's eyes followed the girls as they walked to the bed and began to chat in friendly tones. They talked like teenagers and Dominique surmised that they could not be but two or three years younger than he was. He watched with intent as they spoke of things unknown to him.

"It's amazing to be here at last." The dark hair one said.

"I know, and in the same room…" The blonde one said. The comment about the room confused Dominique, but as his family did this often, he did not fret over it and instead continued to listen to the girls.

"Oh, Océane , I don't know why I'm even here. I'm not that good."

"Well, my dear," Said Océane, the blonde girl, "Your father paid a lot of money for you to attend music school…"

"I know, but he never wanted me to go off and join an opera house at the age of sixteen!"

"Ah!" Dominique thought, his face twisting up into an amused smile. "So I was right, only two years younger than me."

"Oh, Isabelle.." Océane said "You of all people should know how much your mother wanted you to do this."

"Oh my lord!" Exclaimed Isabelle. "Mother! I promised I would write here as soon as I arrived."

Océane giggled lightly watching her friend rush to her suit case and pulled out a navy blue stationary set. Isabelle sat next to her friend, and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. She began scribbling and speaking aloud.

"Dear mother," She said, writing, "All is well here in Paris, though I worry about you and Adrien in England." She pursed her lips a little, and caught up to what she had said, then spoke again as she squiggled. "I am to meet the managers tonight, and the acting professor as well." She screwed her face up in thought. "All my love…"

"And my love!" Said Oceani.

"And don't forget Oceani." Isabelle added, grinning. She pulled the paper so that she could sign it in cursive. "Your loving daughter, Isabelle Chagny."

Oceani giggled once again. "Why do you find it necessary to sign both your first and last name in such an informal letter?"

Isabelle smiled to her friend. "I'm not sure." She looked glassy eyed. "My father taught me that it was bad etiquette to sign any formal letters in an informal manner, so I suppose it is his fault."

Dominique turned and walked, silently down the passageway to his home, pndering what he had just heard. 'Chagny", for some reason the name seemed extremely familiar. He decided to go through his father's old newspaper clippings in hopes of finding the name somewhere.

* * *

Do you think that Dominique will figure it out.. or do you think he is as dumb as Josh, huh Maska? 


	5. Brotherly Love

**Gerry ISU Chick04-** Isn't it lovely how men are so easy to bend when they have to prospect of never being kissed again! Giggles maniacally I mean... I would never do that to my boyfriend (JIC he is reading this, I love you too much!) 

**Maska-** Yeah, and he also said thank to her for 'sqeezing him'! Are you really sure about Isabelle's parents? Because you're right! We all know that it isn't his fault, but Erik really loved her, and he isn't particularly found of himself, and as Dominique looks alot like him... That mixed with the fact that Rene died giving birth to him... Yeah...

**

* * *

Chapter 5- Brotherly Love**

Dominique surrounded himself with his father's old newspaper extractions and began searching for some mention of the name 'Chagny'. He searched for about two hours when his brother finally took noticed and stood staring at Dominique, his arms folded over his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matthieu asked, his tone slightly annoyed and slightly interested.

"Looking for something, if it is any of your damn business." Dominique answered, not amused or concerned. He looked up from his work for a minute and looked Matthieu up and down.

"It is my damn business, because you're making a godforsaken mess of this whole damn place."

Dominique glared at his brother. He had not made a mess he didn't clean up himself since he was a year old. "Go to hell." He answered and he started again with his search.

Matthieu almost shrugged it off and then he decided it had to be important if Dominique would give up his music time for it. He walked around to stand behind his brother, and watched him over his shoulder.

"Could you get out of my air you bloody bastard!" Dominique said, pausing to throw the comment over his shoulder.

Matthieu didn't know what to say for a moment, then he replied a little late, but coolly, "If you where looking for the damn pictures, then you should look in the chest of drawers in father's room."

"Erik doesn't like it when I go in his room…" Then he finished with, "Get the hell out of my business!"

"Don't call him by his name, you know he doesn't like it. Your being a damned fool."

Dominique looked down at the article he was holding in his hand, and then told Matthieu, "Well, as much as I enjoy our little conversations, I must leave your hellish presence and finish what I started."

Then before Matthieu could make another comment, Dominique had gone, and Matthieu stood by himself.

* * *

I love them! My brother and I are kinda like this... 


	6. Le Viscount Raoul de Chagny

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- My bf is now dealing with me drooling over Gerry from afar, as I just moved a few months ago and he has been enduring our long distance relationship! Plus on top of that, I went and saw Phantom (A romance movie) with another guy... bad me... But I had a little fight with him last night, because I want to go to a dance on thursday and he doesn't want me to go without him, but there is no way he can make it, but the dance is strictly NO DATES! Man I need Therapy!

**Maska**- My brother and I get along, mostly but we can't seem to get through a convo without cursing our heads off at one another!

**Keeper Music Night**- Hold on, he isn't stupid he will figure it out... eventually.  
Angel of the Mask- Hehehehehehehe... You and Colbs where the insparation for the other chapter...

Well, here is another chapter... Those of you who have read the book by Leroux... Yay for you... This chappie will bring up some nastalgia! For those of you who haven't too damn bad!

* * *

**Chapter 6- Le Viscount Raoul de Chagny**

Dominique sat in his room (A/N This is Christine's room, if you have read Leroux's book, it will make sense, if not, it isn't vital) the paper in hand. He skimmed the rest of the paper, but focused on the one article where he had found the name 'Chagny'. He read it to himself, silently twice…

"_The latest news in the Faubourg is that there is a promise of marriage between Mlle. Christine Daaé, the opera-singer, and M. le Vicomte Raoul de Chagny. If the gossips are to be credited, Count Philippe has sworn that, for the first time on record, the Chagnys shall not keep their promise. But, as love is all-powerful, at the Opera as- and even more than- elsewhere, we wonder how Count Philippe intends to prevent the viscount, his brother, from leading the new Margarita to the alter. The two brothers are said to adore each other; but the count is curiously mistaken if he imagines that brotherly love will triumph over love pure and simple_." (The Phantom of the Opera by Leroux Pg 166.)

Taking the paper and looking through it and the next few issues of the same publication, he found an obituary of the le Count Philippe de Chagny. Dominique stared at the paper, and knew that this was not where he had seen the name before. He decided to go get the next ten or fifteen issues of the paper and look through them as well. He came out of his study angry, frustrated, and empty handed.

He carried the paper back to his room and sat, studying it for anything that he might have missed. As he sat Erik entered his room.

"Dominique?" He asked. He didn't spot him at first, "Matthieu was concerned for you-" He stopped, spotting Dominique and the paper in his hands. "What is that?" He asked, bothered.

Dominique didn't know how to answer, so he didn't.

"What is that?" Erik repeated. He strode over to Dominique, and took the newspaper roughly from his hands. He read over the page and then turned his gaze to Dominique. "Where did you get this?"

Dominique started to answer, but before he could utter a word Erik interrupted him. "This is not for your eyes!" He said, and started out the door, but then he looked as if he had thought better of it, and he turned. "Do not go through anything that I posses, again." He said, then added, "Is that clear?"

"Yes…" Dominique answered. Erik turned again to leave. "Erik?" Dominique called out. Erik cringed at the sound of his name, but he stopped, not bothering to turn around. "Who was le Viscount Raoul de Chagny?"

Erik didn't turn, but he said, "Where did you hear of _him_?" Detest in his voice as the cursed name left his lips.

"I don't know…" Dominique answered. Then he added, "It isn't a common name is it?" Then without waiting for a reply he continued, "Because there is a new dancer here who I think may be his daughter…"

Erik looked over his shoulder, and then left muttering something that to Dominique sounded a lot like "Christine…"

* * *

Please R&R... I like reviews and I get sad when I don't get many... 


	7. A Masked Rose

**Maska**- We will see, but even if Erik still loved Christine, there is no hope, and you will later see why!

**Angel of the Mask**- Yes, and he will soon find out MORE! And I am now done with Leroux, so you may have him back, as soon as I am done holding him for ransom!

**Keeper Music Night**- Can't you count on Erik to do something stupid?

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- That is exactly what my friend, Natalie told me, but I don't want to upset my BF. I love him, but sometimes he is a hard ass! Well, my BF is about 8 hours away... :( Not seeing at least once a month is getting very, very hard!

**

* * *

Chapter 7- A Masked Rose**

Dominique decided to observe the new dancer, in hopes of finding out something about his father's mysterious past and the viscomte. He knew that Isabelle must have something to do with Messier de Chagny, but he wasn't sure how, though her being Chagny's daughter was a good guess.

He watched the girl for two weeks, waiting for a good time to sneak into her room, and look for clues. One night, Dominique heard her tell her friend Océane, that she would not be in tonight, as a boy named Alexis was to call on her that evening, to take her out for supper.

Dominique waited, and watched for Isabelle to leave, then he slipped slowly, and soundlessly from the mirror and walked to her dresser, he began to go through her things, when he heard a sound from behind the door.

"I just forgot my scarf," Said Isabelle's dainty voice from the hall, "I will be right back." She said, and as she opened the door, Dominique threw himself underneath the bed.

Dominique saw her feet move over to the dresser, and heard her pull open a drawer. He heard her pull something from the drawer, and then there was silence for a few moments. Then he saw her move closer to the dresser, and heard her pick something up.

"What…?" Her voice shook slightly as she spoke. Her feet turned completely around, and Dominique watched them go out the door. He waited until he could no longer hear her footsteps, and then he slipped out from under the bed.

He turned to the dresser and notice what, no doubt had made Isabelle seem so surprised. On top of the dresser was a long stemmed rose, wrapped in a black ribbon, the rose stripped of all it's thorns. He knew where the rose must have come from. He had received one on his 5th 10th and 16th birthdays.

He hurried out of the room, and down into his home. He found his father sitting at the organ, playing a haunting melody, that Dominique recognized was from his father's own work of 'Don Juan Triumphant'. Dominique came to his father's side (Something he had never dared do before, as he found it dangerous) and stared at his father with curious and demanding eyes.

"Go away, Dominique…" Erik said, not turning, or stopping his playing.

Dominique slammed his hand down on the organ keys, sending a sick and ugly ringing tone out into the room. Even after he stopped hitting the notes, the out of tune melody hung heavy in the air.

Matthieu came running out of his room, and looked at his now standing father and brother. He looked between the two, feeling and seeing the contention.

"How do you know her!" Dominique demanded, thoroughly confusing his brother.

"That is none of your concerned." Erik raged, "None of my business is any of your care. You should-"

Dominique cut him off, which surprised both of Erik's sons. "No, Erik, you should stop lying to me, and tell me what happened to make you a bitter and senile old man, who dares not leave his dark hole in the ground."

"If you hate it here so badly, then perhaps you should be the one to leave."


	8. Those Who Tangel With Don Juan

**Keeper Music Night-** I am holding Angel of the Mask's Leroux for ransom, and NO! You may not have Erik, as I enjoy him far too much, and would be sad if he left me! Plus you galsp too much, he would be annoyed! JK**  
**

**

* * *

Chapter8- Those Who Tangle With Don Juan**

Dominique looked taken aback for a moment, and then he recovered. "I wish to leave, not you, but a world of solitude!"

Erik did not reply, so Dominique continued. "If I had wanted to leave you, than I would. I only want to share my talents with the world, and gain new experiences and friends."

Dominique stared at Erik for a moment, and then Erik turned, looking deep in thought. He looked at Dominique with sparkling eyes.

"Then do it…" Erik said. He smiled, slightly

"What?" Dominique choked, coughing from surprise and amazement. Had his father really said that?

"The Opera Populaire will soon be presenting a new production of my own, 'Don Juan Triumphant', I want you to become Don Juan himself." Erik said, and he grinned, a cold smile at Dominique.

Dominique's eyes slanted and he stared at Erik, an evil gaze. "Does the Opera know that it will be performing 'Don Juan'?" He asked, already knowing the answer, as his father could be counted on to do everything unexpected of him.

Erik did not smile, but his eyes twinkled slightly. "Not yet, but they will as of tomorrow evening." And with that, Dominique was left with his older brother, alone with the organ.

* * *

Don Juan! Yay! Yay for Don Juan! I love it! I love writing it, and I love that you all get to share it with me! 


	9. The Hunt

**Maska**- It isn't that Matthieu is more musical, its that... wait you'll find out when you read this next chapter...

**Keeper Music Night**- Romance, yes... romance good!

**G****erry ISU Chick04**- Just as good, that might be hard...

**Angel of the Mask**- I'm glad you "Lahave" it!

**

* * *

Chapter 9- The Hunt**

Dominique was to go for his first time (without sneaking) into the managers office, where he would sing and read a few lines for them. He entered, keeping his head down. M. Bogart, the manager (Now in his 5th year of ownership) notices several things about the odd young boy, specifically that, although he had been assured that he was a completely normal boy (in appearances) the boy wore a white mask that covered the left half of his face.

"Hello, Monsieur Dominique!" Bogart said, trying to look enthused. He stood and extended his hand, so Dominique could shake it.

Dominique did not respond, but sat down in the chair in front of Bogart's desk, and looked at him, with dark eyes. Bogart sat down, putting his hand back at it's place at his side.

"Well, let us begin, then." Bogart said, and he pulled out a copy of the score of 'Don Juan Triumphant'. He held it out to Dominique, who shook his head. He knew all of the songs. "Alright…" Bogart said, and put the score down on his desk, and then pulled out the script, and held it out to Dominique, who took, it but did not look at it. He sat it in his lap.

Bogart began reading the part of Passarino, and Dominique recited the part of Don Juan, without looking at the script.

Bogart was not an actor and so, all of his lines where monotone, and irking. Dominique watched in disgust. "This game is getting dangerous, my friend." He said, in his best (but horrid) Passarino voice.

Dominique took his eyes from Bogart, and then recited his line, "The game was always dangerous, Passarino…"

"You have to stop, my friend." Bogart said, speaking to Don Juan. His voice was not deep and passionate, and anyone could tell that he had never been on stage before. "You are in too deep. The game has become your reality!

Dominique delivered the next line slightly under his breath. "It could be a reality, if only…" he paused for dramatic effect. "Passarino, you know that I would never let a childish infatuation get me so involved that I could not see the hunt."

"You have already lost sight of the hunt my friend, and it is all because of this girl, this joke of a servant girl…" Bogart stumbled over his words. "It was all suppose to be a trap, a game… and now you have made it out to be more than that."

Dominique looked straight at Bogart who watched him, amazed at how well he fit the part. The way he spoke and stood, was perfect and even the way he sat was in character. "Passarino…" Dominique said as Don Juan, "You are my friend, and so, I would not lie to you. I say in all honesty," Dominique stared at Bogart, his eyes blazing into his soul. "I am not in love with this girl." Written in the script, this was where Passarino left Don Juan alone. This was his soliloquy to the audience. "However, lust is not, and my friend lust cannot kill."

Bogart again rose to his feet. "Magnificent!" He spoke, holding his hand out for a second chance to shake hands. Dominique refused again. "Well, then…" Bogart said, sitting. "Let's hear you sing a little."

This was the part Dominique had been happy to do. He was never the singer that Matthieu was, he had never learned, as Erik found it excruciating to listen to Dominique sing, and Dominique had always thought this was because he just wasn't very good, though Matthieu and Erik knew it had nothing to do with his voice. Though Dominique looked like his father, instead of getting his father's mellow and seductive voice, he had inherited his mother's powerful, strong and moving voice. Erik could not listen to Dominique without hearing the voice of his beloved.


	10. Singing for Bogart

I hope you like! I know, two updates in one day! I'm on a friggin' roll!

**

* * *

Chapter 10- Singing for Bogart**

Dominique stood, as he knew he could not breath properly hunched over like he was. He stared at Bogart he told him to sing Don Juan's part of 'Point of No Return', acapella.

Dominique opened his mouth and boomingly let out the notes, giving them passion and volume. "You have come here…. In pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now, has been silent, silent." His voice bounced off the walls, and carried out into the hall. A young girl who was passing the office stopped and put her ear to the door.

"I have brought you, that our passion may fuse and merge. In you mind, you've already succumb to me, dropped your defenses, completely succumb to me, now you are here with me, no second thought, you've decided…" Dominique breathed silently, "Decided…"

The girl swooned and felt her knees start to give way. She hoped that the voice within had not heard her breathing. She also hoped that he would not hear her heart beating, as it was now thudding loudly inside her chest.

Dominique started up again, this time quieter, but not loosing any of his feeling or passion. "Past the point of no return, no backward glances, the games we've played till now are at an end…" He thought he heard someone gasp, but he continued anyway. "Past all thought of 'if' or 'when', no use resisting. Abandon thought and let the dream discern." His voice grew louder, and rougher, but not less stunning. "What raging fire shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?"

The girl was sure she had gasped aloud , and also that someone within had heard her, but no one had come out, and the voice had not stopped, so she went on listening. Her heart skipped a beat at the word, 'seduction'.

"Past the point of no return, the final threshold, what warm unspoken secret will we learn, beyond the point of no return." All was quiet for a moment, and then to Dominique's surprised Bogart began clapping his hands.

Bogart stood, and leaning on his desk, he looked Dominique straight in the eye and told him, "Welcome to the Opera Populaire." He smiled. "Rehearsals will begin Tuesday even, after we inform Miss Chagny of her role as Aminta."

Isabelle took her ear from the door. Had she heard correctly? Was she really to be Aminta in the next Opera?

Dominique stared at Bogart for a second. Had he heard correctly? Was Isabelle really to be Aminta in the next Opera?

* * *

Yay! Isabelle as Aminta! 


	11. Sketching

Chapter 11- Sketching

(A/N Yes, I know this may seem like complete fluff, but it is not only letting you get to know Dominique a little better, it is showing you the REAL relationship he and his brother have. It also lets you see Dominique's feels toward our young Miss Chagny. Hope you enjoy! .)

Dominique returned to his home, where Matthieu was waited to torture and prod him. Dominique walked to the organ and began to play, part of Don Juan. Matthieu stood behind him asking him slightly annoying questions that in Dominique's mind where none of him business. 

"Did you make the part?" Dominique did not answer. Matthieu took his silence as a negative answer to his question. "Was father there? Are you angry that you didn't get it?"

Dominique rounded on Matthieu furiously. Matthieu notice how tall his brother had grown. He was no longer the small child that Matthieu had tackled and wrestled with. He was now taller than Matthieu, and quite intimidating. Matthieu stared at his younger brother for a minute, then he smiled. "So you are angry!" Matthieu declared, still smiling.

Dominique looked confused at his brother for a moment, and then silently, he walked to his room. He sat on his single sized bed and pulled out his note book, the one with all of his life's work in it. His drawings where vivid, but his poetry and his storied where his best successes. He wrote of things he had only read about, and he also wrote the only things that he had ever known. He wrote of beautiful women he had never seen and also of the darkness that he had spent his life fighting to be rid of. He had always wished for a friend who could understand and read his work, but instead he had been cursed with his damned musically inclined family.

Dominique began to draw a young woman's face. Her skin was not pale, but naturally a deep shade of olive. He did not have colors, but he shaded in her dark waves of mane. Then he started into the eyes. The eyes were always his favorite part to draw and to watch. He drew them in an almond shape, light and sparkling. 

He imagined that she had always had someone to talk to and someone to look at her childish art. He could almost hear her beautiful voice. She was quite beautiful, but she was not the only beautiful girl that Dominique had ever seen. However, she was the only beautiful woman that he had ever seen.

He wonder how well she sang. She couldn't be so bad, for she had first gotten to the Opera Populaire, and second made herself known to the managers somehow.

Dominique drew the girl wearing a long red gypsy's gown, the one she would wear in 'Don Juan Triumphant'. He let her feet go bare, but illustrated her holding a long stemmed red rose, with a black ribbon tied around the stalk. 

Finally Dominique heard his father's voice in the other room. He dated the picture and wrote on the bottom, "Isabelle Chagny- Aminta". He stared at it for a long moment and then he closed the book, and placed it back into the bottom drawer of his night stand. He got up off his bed and walked into the other room. 


	12. Erik notes, not Authoress' notes!

(Another A/N If you are confused after this chapter, then just hang in there, I will explain later, and NOOOOOOOOO! Rene was not just his rebound. You will see.) 

**Chapter 12- Erik!**

Erik had known that his son would get the part, if not for talent then for the manager's pure dread of the wrath of the Phantom of the Opera. He watched from the trapdoor behind the manger's desk. He had heard Dominique sing several times, but never with this type of passion. He knew it must have something to do with the young Miss Chagny. This was well. She was his connection. She would help him, and she would do it willingly.


	13. Can't Run

**Angel of the Mask**- You didn't come backand review a little longer! Thank you my Twit! I'm glad that you like it, but please review longer, so that I can give you a long review on your story (Which rocks! Everyone go read Angel of the Mask's story, called "The Life I Never Wanted)

**Maska**- Yes, what is Erik going to do... Yes Dominique likes Isabelle! I'm not evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA evil laughter!

**Keeper Music Night**- Yes, short chapter, but the next few chapters will, hopefully be a little longer, not this one, but the one after this one! Hope you enjoy! Yes, Dominique can draw, but it is Dominique, not Dom... (Sorry I'm OCD!)

**

* * *

Chapter 13- Can't Run**

Dominique stared at Erik. Erik stared back. Neither of them spoke. Matthieu looked between the two, until he could stand it no more. "Please someone say something, or we may all burst into flame!"

Matthieu thought this was infinitely funny, but Erik and Dominique remained stone faced. Matthieu recovered, and finding his family not laughing, he deiced it would be safer to leave, and proceeded to do so.

"How did it go?" Erik asked.

"Stop pretending, Erik. You know exactly how it went. Did you pay the manager to say all of those things?" Dominique said, not really angry but annoyed.

"I did not pay them to do anything, and if I had, it would have been quite unnecessary." Dominique stared at Erik, confused. "You have never sung like that, Dominique." Dominique rolled his eyes. What was Erik up to? "I know you were holding back on me…"

"You've only heard me sing twice!" Dominique pointed out. "You hate my voice, Erik, I know it! I've always known!"

Erik looked heatedly at his son. "You know that I do not dislike your voice, and that there are other reasons for my actions."

"Erik, you have never given me any other reason."

Erik turned to leave. "Erik, don't run! I'm your son, and you cannot run from that!"

Erik paused. He turned, facing his son, he frowned distastefully, and then said quite calmly, "Neither can you, Dominique." And with that Erik walked out into his room.

Dominique growled madly at the darkness around him. He needed to get his frustration out. He walked over to the organ and began playing furiously, composing for the first time in his life.


	14. Isabelle’s thought of Aminta

Sorry, in a hurry. It is my birthday and I have to go now, so I can't answer any reviews, but I love you all! bu-bye!

**

* * *

Chapter 14- Isabelle's thought of Aminta**

Isabelle ran to her room, where she wrote a letter to her mother. The manager had announced that the Opera Populaire was to perform an original piece called "Don Juan Triumphant" and that the lead rolls where to be announced shortly. Everyone had presumed that the lead female roll of Aminta would go to the Opera's young diva of two seasons, Juilette, but she, Isabelle Chagny had just heard the manager say that she was to play the lead.

Isabelle found Océane in the hall and told her everything that she had heard, and that she wasn't sure if she had been dreaming or not.

"Well, of course you are going to play the lead." Océane said. Isabelle cocked her head to one side, a look of surprise on her face.

"Why is that Océane?" She asked, slightly distracted.

"Because, look at who your parents are. Your mother was a star! Your father is one of the richest men in England and you have everything that they have." Océane give a little laugh. "It is only natural that you would get to do something this large."

Isabelle laughed herself. Océane must be wrong. She must be wrong. She must have heard wrong. She voiced the last thought to Océane.

"No, Isabelle." She answered. "I'm sure you heard right." She smiled, and clasping her friend's hand, she said, "This is so exciting! You are going to play Aminta!" She thought for a minute. "Isn't that the last role your mother played?"

Isabelle nodded her head, think back on her mother's stories of her Angel of Music and the famed Opera Ghost.


	15. The Cast

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Thank you! I am having a POTO and pool party on Saturday! It will be loads of fun. My daddy and I are going to make the cake, so don't stress about it... I can't wait to see it either, and it is coming, next chapter, I think I will get into it.

**Maska- **Crosses Finger GOOD LUCK! Just you wait for Christine's reaction...

**

* * *

Chapter 15- The Cast**

Bogart was surprised at how unsurprised Isabelle was to hear she had secured the part of Aminta in "Don Juan Triumphant". He told her that a new talent named Dominique Delacour. She smiled, and thanked him politely. He left, confused but satisfied that at least she had enough confidence to be fine with the lead role in a major production.

Isabelle waited until Bogart had left and then she ran to her room, screaming Océane's name the whole way. Océane met her in the hallway and stopped, yelling back at her. "You did get it, didn't you?"

Isabelle nodded, smiling. Océane and Isabelle screamed high pitched and identical screams. Océane grabbed Isabelle's hands, "Who will be playing the part opposite you?" She asked, as both stopped screaming.

"Someone I have never heard of, but I assume was the man I heard singing in the manager's office." Isabelle answered, and she too smiled.

Dominique found a note on his bed that evening that read the details of his rehearsals. He sighed taking it and opening it. The instructions where quite clear and so he read them only once.

He would report to the third practice room everyday at one o'clock, and then after two hours of voice lessons he would have an hour off before he needed to go to play rehearsals. Play rehearsals would last from four to eight on normal nights, but on other nights he maybe needed later for private practices.

The schedule would start in two days, and he was to report to the third practice room for his first lesson. The note did not say who his teacher would be. Included in the letter was a list of the cast. He stared at it, only recognizing his name and one other.

Don Juan………………………………... Dominique Delacour.

It wasn't his father's last name, as most people used, but it was the only one he had ever known. His brother merely went by Christian Matthieu. He had never understood that, and so, as Dominique had never been given a middle name, he simply took on his mother's last name. He liked it and it fit well enough. His father had complained a little at first, but in time he had excepted the thought and let Dominique do as he pleased.

Passarino………………………………... Jérôme Fort.

Aminta………………………………... Isabelle Chagny.

There where a few mixed extras and two other roles that actually spoke, as well as two more singing roles. Dominique knew none of them, and so he probably couldn't have cared less. He shivered in the coldness of his half lit room, and smiled in the half darkness.

He stopped, breathed in a sharp breath. He was excited and scared to work with Isabelle, but he knew that he could do it. After all, he was the son of the Phantom of the Opera.


	16. Meeting Aminta and Becoming Don Juan

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- My party wentswimmingly, but I seem to be having a slight problem. I have told everyone of my readers about my 'teacher' so as you well know I am in love with him. Well, I told my friend about it and she is trying to get him to ask me out on a date. The problem is that I've been seeing someone else, and I love him alot too! I like my teacher, but I don't think it would work out, however I wish it could, but I'm not willing to dump my other relationship to persue something that wouldn't ever happen, but then again, I will always wonder what would have happened on that date if I tell him no. HELP I am sooooooooooooo confused right now!

And I still find time to update! Y'all should love me!

* * *

**Chapter 16- Meeting Aminta and Becoming Don Juan**

Dominique arrived early to his lessons and was surprised to find Isabelle sitting on the piano bench in the practice room. She didn't hear him enter, as she was lightly playing a familiar tune on the keys. She sang along with a beautiful, and well trained voice.

"Think of me…" She began. "Think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me… once in a while please promise me you'll try."

She breathed, and Dominique stared, mesmerized. "When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free, if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me."

She played the interlude perfectly and began again, "We never said our love was ever green, or as unchanging as the sea, but if you can still remember, stop and think of me…"

She smiled, and Dominique smiled with her. "Think of all the things we've shared and seen… Don't think about the way things might have been…"

She breathed again. "Think of me, think of me waking, silent and resigned. Imagine me, trying too hard to put you from my mind. Recall those days, look back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do" She stopped smiling and looked concentrated. "There will never be a day when I won't think of you!"

There was another piano solo, which she played perfectly. "We never said our love was evergreen, or as unchanging as the sea-" she was smiling again, which caused Dominique to smile as well. "But please promise me, that sometimes you will think…" She vocalized the next part without flaw as well. "O-o-of me!"

Dominique clapped, and she turned. "Brava, mademoiselle." He said, smiling and she blushed.

Remembering herself, she stood. "Who, may I ask, are you?"

"I am Don Juan." He said, bowing. "Dominique Delacour." He grabbed her hand and gently kissed it. "At your service." He was surprised at how charming and suave he sounded.

She pulled her hand away from him. "Thank you, sir." She said, and for propriety added, "I am Isabelle Chagny."

He smiled, "Ahh." He said. "You are Aminta!"

She smiled and nodded. Perhaps working with him wouldn't be so bad. He was fairly good looking, and very charming, but he was the one singing in the office wasn't he? She needed to know.

"Well, you've heard me, I think it only fair that you give me a little private performance." She said, smiling mischievously.

"Oh, but mademoiselle, that would be improper, as we have just met and I hardly know your name." He knew this was a lie, but she smiled anyway.

"But wasn't it improper for you to hide in the shadows and listen to me without my consent?" She had him trapped, and he loved it.

"You seem to have a point, mademoiselle, and so I will sing for you, if you still so wish." He said.

She smiled. "I do wish still." The propriety was killing her. "Would you like me to play for you?"

"No, I think I can strum something out myself." He said, sitting. He had this one memorized, even though he had just written it the night before. He began.


	17. Dominique's Song

**Angel of the Mask**- You pressure me and you will die! Like Firmin will die for his comments about Christine! lol

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- I love him too, so you can't steal him. Well, my 'teacher' asked me to go out with him tonight, and I told him I had 'pervious engagment'. I felt so stupid. He was very sweet about it, though. He said that if I had an open night next week than we should do something, and like the dumb ass I am, I said that 'that would be lovely"... What is wrong with me! I can't believe I told him that it would be 'lovely!

**Keeper Music Night**- I get it. I have finals next week, but thankfully I only have to do two. Clasps hands "Thank you!" Looking up Yeah... that one... shrugs as well. Hey, your a poet!

**Maska**- Yes, hehehehehehe... seduction through music.

**

* * *

Chapter 17- Dominique's song**

He played a short, elegant and complicated introduction. Isabelle smiled. So he could play the piano. Good it would be easier to connect if they had something in common. She was watching his fingers when her head was thrown up as his great and glorious voice erupted, catching her breath.

"The flash of the thunder, the pull of the storm," She closed her eyes, the music surrounding and lifting her, "Does nothing to them who see nothing but lust." He watched her almost fall to the music. She was succumbing to him, and he knew it. He loved it. He enchantingly sang the chorus. "The smiling of the stars. The twist of the flesh." She smiled, and he knew that he had her. "Drawn to another, entwined in the nets…" She shivered. "Of desire."

He stood, and though the piano was not playing, they both heard the haunting melody of the ivory key twanging on the strings. He watched her, and sensing his gaze, she opened her eyes. He took a step toward her and began again.

"The dropping of covers, fall in the sheets." He sang, erotically, still approaching until he was right in front of her. Her knees almost buckled beneath her. He was close enough that he brushed her with his clothing. He lifted a hand and stroked her arm, gently. "The brushing sweet touch of the sins incomplete."

Starting into the chorus again, he motioned for her to join him, which she did with a smile. "The smiling of the stars." He sang.

"The twist of the flesh." She sang, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, in a seductive move.

"Drawn to another, entwined in the nets…" They sang together. She pulled away, a bit appalled at her own behavior. She took a step back, smoothing her hair.

He frowned for a moment. He had almost had her, then he finished, melodiously, "Of desire…"

The door clicked open and a man who looked to be a few years older than Dominique stepped in, and looking between them, in slight confusion asked, "I'm sorry, but I think I may be in the wrong place." He smiled. "Or possibly the right place." (A/N PERVERT!)

Isabelle blushed brightly, and her brow furrowed. He father said that when she did this, she looked exactly like her mother. He was correct. Isabelle looked up, smiling to cover her humiliation. She took a few steps to the man and held out her hand, saying, "Hello, I'm Isabelle Chagny." She gave him her hand, and he kissed it lightly, causing her to blush again.

"It's all my pleasure." He said, and pulling away from her. "I am Jérôme Fort." He smiled, charmingly, and Isabelle smiled back, sincerely this time. Loudly, interrupting the moment, Dominique cleared his throat. Isabelle, getting the picture pulled her hand back from Jérôme.

"Wait…" She thought. "Why am I doing that? He does not own me. If I wish to speak with Jérôme I may. It is not any of Dominique's business." However, she did not continue to speak with Jérôme. She walked to a near by chair and sat, as lady-like as possible in her corset. She tried hard not to make her breathing labored.

Dominique sat down on the piano bench, slouching slightly. He looked quite displeased with the new arrival, and watched Jérôme walk to one of the few chairs left in the room, and turn it toward the other two to sit.

They sat in silence. Isabelle uncomfortable. Dominique in his loathing, and Jérôme in his slight obliviousness.


	18. No Longer a Giry

No time, sorry I can't answer reviews. Big Thunderstorm headed for my poor compy! 

**

* * *

Chapter 18- No Longer a Giry (Dinner)**

The silence in the room was almost unbearable. Dominique was close to getting up and leaving when the door opened once more and a woman with long black hair walked in. She looked around and then took a few steps in, being followed by a man with short brown hair, who Dominique recognized as M. Bogart and a man with blonde hair that Dominique didn't know.

The woman spoke in a soft, but firm voice. "I am Meg Hughes. Madame Hughes will do." She said. (A/N If you have read the book, I just happen to like this description of her better, if not, than this is how meg is described in the book.)

Dominique stood, and bowed slightly. Madam Hughes, ignored him, and Jérôme who had stood, and started for her hand. She walked to the piano, which had a small makeshift stage behind it for practice on a very small scale. "I will be your choreographer and I will be blocking mistress. You will not question why I do things, you will just do them without hesitation." Dominique was beginning to like this woman.

The blonde man spoke next, as he sat at the piano. "My name is Gene Hughes. I am your voice coach. You may call me Gene or Messier Hughes." He said, and he motioned for the three youngsters to gather around him.

Dominique was a little annoyed with Messier Hughes, and still not sure if he liked the whole setup. He stood as far off from the piano as he could, and still be near Isabelle, and he purposefully place himself in between Isabelle and Jérôme.

"Now," Said Gene, playing a G major chord on the piano, "We need to warm up, and so I will take the men first."

Dominique sang much louder, and far better than Jérôme, but the man had a certain musical quality of his own. Of the two, anyone listening would only hear Dominique for the most part. Jérôme would slip in and out of audibility.

"Very lovely." Gene said as the men finished. "Now, if you please. Mademoiselle."

Isabelle hit every note exactly on pitch, with perfect volume and tonal quality. She smiled when she finished, seeing the pleased and impressed look on Dominique's handsome face. She didn't notice the impressed and slightly taken aback look on Jérôme's face.

The three finished the warm-up, and Gene played for them as they learned the songs. For Isabelle and Jérôme, this was their first time seeing the music. Isabelle, to Dominique's delight, sight read beautifully. However, Jérôme struggled, and fought to keep up with the other two. He looked quite exhausted when the practice was finished.

"Perhaps you should get some rest." Dominique suggested.

Jérôme glared at Dominique. "I think that I will go for a ride." Jérôme turned to Isabelle, and opened his mouth, but before he could utter a word, Dominique interrupted him.

"Isabelle?" He said.

She turned to him, again ignoring Jérôme, which caused him to glare angrily at Dominique again, she asked Dominique what he needed.

"Could I see you for a moment?" He asked.

"Yes, I think so." She bid Jeromk 'good day' and she and Dominique walked out the door, and down the stairs, where they were, save for a few passers, alone.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you would oblige me by joining me for dinner tomorrow." He asked.

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief, then she nodded her head, looking like she couldn't believe what she was doing. "I believe that could be arranged."

"Then I will meet you in front of your dressing room at six o'clock tomorrow evening." He said, and with that, before she could protest, he was gone.


	19. I Compose the Music of the Night

**Reviews for Chapter 17-**  
**Gerry ISU Chick04**- You may not have Dominique, and if you continue to 'have fun' with Jayden I may call the cops! Yes, my teacher is interested, and I feel kinda bad, because I have a friend who asked me out and I told him no, but now I told my teacher that I would go see Star Wars III with him, as long as he waited until saturday to go with me. I haven't seen it, but he has and I told him he had to wait until Saturday to see it a second time, so he could go with ME! I don't have AIM... I have MSN. But thank you!  
**Maska**- I hate Jerome! He pisses me off! yells at Jerome DON'T TOUCH Dominique's CHICK, DAMNIT! Jerome is going to be slightly phantom slightly fopish, but not as hot as either of them!  
**Keeper Music Night**- I'm sorry. You could email me your story and I could incorperate it into mine! that might be kinda cool! The song... Yeah, I wrote it, sorry about the slight suckiness.  
**Reviews for Chapter 18-**  
**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Me too! Here you go!  
**Keeper Music Night**- Dinner... and maybe a little more... Sorry, my computer doesn't want to let me use the name Jérôme. It always enters it as Jerome... because it is evil!  
**Maska**- I love the new Meg/ Madame Giry clone! She rules! Hehe.. dumbheaded Jerome I don't like him... and he isn't even a fop! Yay! Go dominating Dominique. 

**

* * *

Chapter 19- I Compose the Music of the Night**

Dominique rushed back to his house and into his room, ignoring Matthieu's taunting words and Erik's icy stare. He had a date tonight with an angel and he would not let anyone ruin that for him. He didn't have practice with Isabelle and Jérôme the next day, so he did not worry about her canceling. She had no way of contacting him.

Dominique pulled out the piece of music he had been working on the night before. He stared at it with curiosity. "Did I create that?" He thought. He remembered Isabelle's warm waist cradled in his arm. "Did it really bring on that kind of reaction? Was I seducing her, or was she seducing me?"

There was a hard pounding knock on Dominique's door, and he stashed the music back in it's original place. He told whoever it was to come inside. His door opened and Matthieu's smiling face poked itself inside. Dominique made a noise of utmost disgust.

Matthieu smiled even wider at his brother's distaste for him. "Father wants you to come out for a moment." Matthieu said, grinning spitefully.

Dominique made a rude gesture and Matthieu took his opportunity to pull his head out of the potential weapon of a doorway.

Dominique crankily got up and walked out to the main room, where Erik was waiting for him, sitting at the organ. Erik had a smirk of hidden knowledge on his masked face. His lips curled into an ironic sneer, as Dominique began to demand why Erik had called upon him.

Erik grinned an even bigger leer, and Dominique sighed, knowing he would not win the simpering war. "What is going on?" He politely and calmly asked his smiling father.

"Why did you not tell me you were writing music?" Erik asked, the grin on his face toning down into a light smile of wisdom.

"I didn't think it was important." Dominique said, truthfully.

"Well, that is too bad, but nevertheless, you will now join me for your first composing lesson, and then everyday after your rehearsals, we will discuss composing and music theory." Erik stood, to his full looming and intimidating height. "Unless you do not wish to learn from the Phantom of the Opera."

It was Dominique's turn to grin, "I wish nothing more, Erik."

* * *

A look of satisfaction crossed Erik's aged face. Everything was going as he had planned. The girl had almost succumb to Dominique as easily as Christine had succumb to Erik. It wouldn't be long. He would see Christine again, and then his plan would be complete. Yes, he had big plans for Christine, and that fop: "The Viscount De Chagny." 

(A/N Keep in mind that Erik may not just be wanting to see Christine. He may have 'other' plans!)


	20. Drooping Candles and Eloquent Dinners

**Maska**- Did I say he was evil? Okay, maybe a little, but probably not in the way that you think.

**Keeper Music Night**- Dominique always calls his father by his first name, because it annoys Erik and Dominique knows it, and he likes it. Well, I would be happy to help if you want, or to just jump into a lake if you prefer. Maybe... Do people really kiss at dinner.

**Gerry ISU Chick04**- Yes, he does. You can't be preggie with his kids, for reasons I cannot explain. I just know for a fact that he uses insurance! I saw Star Wars and then my friend wanted me to go with him again, so I think I will, becuase he is cute and it is a good cry and hug movie.

**The Phantoms Angel in Hell**- Love your name, BTW. New reader! (Kuddos to you!) Thank you and here is your next one...

**

* * *

Chapter 20- Drooping Candles and Eloquent Dinners**

Dominique's lessons with Erik went well, as did his lessons the next day. He tried to act like he was stupid and new very little about singing, as to please his teacher, but he just could not bring himself to say that he didn't know how to use his vibrato. It just irked him too much.

After his lessons he set up everything that would be needed for dinner. After he was sure that everything was perfect, he proceeded to the dormitories and then to Isabelle's dressing room, a pink rose in hand.

Isabelle stood in front of her dressing room, in a cream colored, silk gown with sparkling white beading which covered the bodice. Dominique stared at her from the shadows for a moment, not sure if he should go talk to her, or if he could possibly stand there and look at her forever.

Finally, Dominique emerged from the obscurity and started Isabelle by lightly brushing her exposed shoulder with the pedals of the pink rose. She jumped a little and turned smiling at the sight of him, dressed completely in black. He grinned, mischievously at her, holding out the rose in a black gloved hand. He had thought about wearing the mask, as to spark a little intrigue in the young woman, but decided it better to not show up dawning the legendary mask of the Phantom of the Opera.

Isabelle took the rose in her white gloved hand. She pulled it to her face, and sniffed it lightly. It smelled heavenly. She looked up at Dominique, who looked rather dashing in his black suite. He was grinning in that subtle striking way. She found that she was smiling as well. She hoped he hadn't gotten the wrong message, but then again she hoped that maybe he had.

Dominique held out an arm and Isabelle took it, finding herself smiling uncontrollably once more. She tried to suppress her grinning, but found it to be futile to attempt such and decided to just let it happen. After climbing a few flights of stairs, Dominique stopped them both and turned to Isabelle.

"Close your eyes." He said. She stared at him for a moment in surprise, and then without question she shut her eyes and held out a hand for him to guide her. She felt him slip his hand under hers and pull her gently along the way, warning her of stairs, blocks and other obstructions.

When they had walked for what seemed to Isabelle to be an eternity, Dominique stopped, and let go of her, telling her to keep her eyes closed for a moment. There was a breeze, not a hard one but light and soothing. She heard him ruffle some cloth and she smelled the burning of a match and then of wax.

"Alright." Dominique said. "Please, open your eyes."

Isabelle's eyes sprung open and she gasped at the sight before her. She was on the roof, and sitting before her was a magnificently set table. The center piece contained pink and white roses, all tied with a white ribbon and some garnish for flavor. The dishes were antique and quite stunning, but the food that lay open them was all the more exquisite.

On either side of the table were set old-fashioned candelabras with drooping white wax candles in them. The flames flickered over the breathtaking sight. Dominique stood next to one of the candelabras, his hands clasped in one another behind his back.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

Isabelle stood, speechless for a moment, and then she squeaked out a small breathless reply, "Yes." She said.

Dominique looked quite satisfied. He walked to the chair nearest Isabelle, and pulled it back, inviting her to sit. She did so and he sat across the table from her, as she stared at the beautiful food, waiting for him to begin.


	21. Music on the Rooftop

**Maska**- Yes... romance... Shifts uncomfotably  
**Keeper Music Night**- Yes, "After dinner"! I'm not sure, you just read.  
**Gerry Isu Chick04**- I know! I think my BF needs lessons too! I think I will email you with a great story... my bf is being a freak!

* * *

**Chapter 21- Music on the Rooftop**

Dominique and Isabelle sat in silence for a few minutes and then finally, Dominique broke the stillness. "If you wish, you may eat."

Isabelle looked down at her plate. It looked delicious and Isabelle was hungry, but she didn't want to be rude. "I'm sorry." She said. "I was only…"

"No need to wait for me." Dominique said, smiling. "I don't care much for food, but I would like if you continued anyway."

Isabelle smiled. "He is mysterious…" She thought. "But that is what makes him so exciting." Then a voice from the back of her head seemed to warn her, "Don't be so easy to trust, Isabelle."

Isabelle picked up her fork and knife. She slowly cut into the meat that lay on her plate, and speared it with her fork. She raised it to her mouth and slowly bit into it. It was the most amazing thing she had ever tasted.

Dominique watched her every move in the least conspicuous way possible. He smiled broadly at her. She wasn't watching, but she was slowly eating small bites. Her every move was intoxicating, and even if he was hungry he wouldn't have been able to eat, for he was hypnotized by her light movement of 'fork to mouth, fork to mouth.'

When Isabelle finished she placed her fork noiselessly onto the plate, and smiled up at Dominique, who rose to his feet. Isabelle began to mimic the motion when Dominique held up a hand. "Please," He said. "Stay here. I have something I wish to show you."

Dominique disappeared behind a large statue of an angel and returned with a stand. He vanished once more and returned with a dark stained violin. Isabelle smiled at the sight of the beautiful instrument.

Isabelle thought back on those beautiful mornings spent in her mother's music room, as her mother and herself had learned together to play the violin. Her father had walked past the door to the music room, shaking his head in grief. He had protested greatly to his daughter and wife taking violin lessons, but had never explained to Isabelle his reasoning behind the objection.

Dominique raised the violin to his chin, and opened a yellowed piece of music that lay on the stand. Slowly he stroked the bow over the strings and began to play the piece.

Isabelle stared at Dominique and for a moment he thought that she was merely confused. Then Isabelle jumped up out of her chair, tears brimming on her beautiful, blue eyes, sparkling in the dim light of the sunset.

"I'm sorry, I… have to…" She shook her head, "I just have to go." She said, and with a sweeping of her cloak she was gone, in the door and down the steps.

Dominique stared at his music for a moment. Then remembering that it was Erik, he knew what he must do. Knocking the stand over he rushed into the building. Slowly the music floated down to the ground, and rested there, peacefully. The sky flashed and a light snow began to fall upon the music, covering the title: "The resurrection of Lazarus."


	22. Passion Play

Sorry, I know it has been a while sense I updated, but my job and my lovelife and my asthma and my publisher... ya know... a little crappy...

Sorry, no time for review answers. I read them, and I love you all. Hope ya'll enjoy. Please continue to review, because if I didn't have reviewers I don't think that I would find a purpose to writing. Thank you all for fanning the flames of my interest. And now, here you are, enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 22- Passion Play**

Dominique stormed into the lair. Erik sat at the organ, writing his latest compilation, something he wouldn't let anyone near. Dominique ran over to his father, and threw the music down on his father's moving fingers.

Erik calmly looked up at Dominique and blinked twice. "Yes?" He said.

Dominique looked as if he would explode. "What the hell is this?" He raged, pointing at the music before them.

Erik looked down at the papers. "Why, I believe it is music." He said. "And quite a wonderful piece, might I add."

"No, you may not!" Dominique exclaimed.

Erik's look of surprise was completely unsuppressed. "I'm sorry, my ears must be failing at my old age." He laughed, mockingly. "Did you just tell your father what he could and could not do?"

"No." Dominique said with a great look of hate. "I told you!"

Erik calmly stood. "Well, let us explore this particular piece of music." Erik said, picking up the sheets of paper and handling them as if he was inspecting them.

"What did you do?" Dominique said.

"Pardon me?" Erik said, looking up at Dominique.

"Why did this song make Isabelle leave?" Dominique demanded. "What did you do to her?"

"I did nothing to this young and talented lass." He said, smiling a devilish grin, knowing how he was infuriating Dominique.

"Then how did you do it?" Dominique yelled.

"Why do you assume that if something is foul between you and this charming young lady, it is at my fault?" Erik said, turning around and taking a few steps.

"Because." Dominique snarled. "It always is."

Erik laughed. He continued to stand with his back to his son, but in a scornful tone began to hum "The resurrection of Lazarus" under his breath. Dominique knocked the chair over and stormed, loudly into his room. He sat with a huff onto his bed, and picked up the music he had been working at the day before. The passion raging within him, he knew that now would be the perfect time to continue with his writing. So, with no hezitation, he began to write, erase and tweek.

Erik stood on the other side of the door. A wide smile covered his half hansome half deformed face. All was going to plan. He would need Dominique to continue to write with this fervor, or the plan would not work. Dominique had passion, this Erik was sure of. All Erik had to do was hone that passion to Erik's advantage.


	23. Océane and the Angel

* * *

**Chapter 23- Océane and the Angel**

Isabelle sat on her bed and pulled her stationary kit once more. She licked her pen, and stared at the paper, unsure how to word her questions.

Dear Mother,

How are you… and Adrien? I am well, and Océane as well. Classes are difficult, but I love every moment of it.

Mother, I heard that song that you used to play for me before I became the talented violinist that you are. I recognized it as "The Resurrection of Lazarus." I was just curious, mother, where did you learn that song. Didn't you tell me that the Angel of Music would play it for you after your father died. If that is true, why did you tell me that I could not tell father that I knew of the Angel?

I am sorry for being a annoyance. Hoping you are well. Please tell Adrien that I will see him soon.

Your loving daughter,  
Isabelle Chagny

Isabelle called a deliverer and told them where it was to go. She laid on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She hummed quietly to herself. A knock at her door gave her a much wanted occupation for her mind.

She opened the door and was suddenly tackled by Océane's crushing embrace. "I haven't seen you in forever!" Océane yelled, while Isabelle sputtered and coughed.

Isabelle wiggled her way out of Océane's embrace and took a step away from her friend. "Thank you…" She said, rubbing her shoulder, where Océane had held her so hard that it bruised.

"Océane, I'm not…" Isabelle started, but her friend interrupted her quickly.

"So, how was your dinner. What he cute? What he sweet? Did you kiss him?" Océane gave Isabelle a devilish smile.

"Oosh!" Isabelle yelled, giving her friend a strange look. "I don't really want to talk about it…" She said and walked over to her bed to sit on the pillows.

"What's wrong?" Océane asked, taking a few steps toward her friend.

"Its just… my father…" Isabelle said. "I just don't know if I made the right decision leaving him like this."

"Oh, Isabelle…" Océane said, taking a step to her friend and kneeling before her. "You know that your father loves you, no matter what."

"I know…" She said, and finding words less passionate than her feeling she sang her thoughts. "But he always resented the songs in my head… and he always despised all the things that I said…"

She let a tear fall down her cheek and then she looked at her friend stooping before her. "Océane, please leave, I need to be alone." She said.

Océane looked rather insulted for a moment, and then, with a look of defeat, she stood and walked to the door. She only turned to repeat. "Your father loves you, no matter what." Then she turned and left.

Isabelle curled into a ball on her bed and wept. She didn't see or hear the mysterious figure lurking behind her mirror.

The dark figure watched her cry for a moment, and then turned to leave, when from behind him came a beautiful and broken song. One that seemed familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had heard it before. Isabelle's voice started out small, but grew with each note. "I wish for an angel, a guide, a keeper. I hoped it was here, I'd find him… Angel, please speak, if you can hear me, enter at last, my Angel…"

A smile came over his face. He knew what to do. "Wandering Child, so lost so helpless, yearning for my guidance." He sang.

"Angel, I hear you speak, I listen, stay by my side, guide me…" She sang and breathed in a deep broken breath. "Angel, please help me, guard me, love me. I've searched for you, my dear Angel…"

The words came so easily it was scary, and everything seemed so familiar. "Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my far reaching gaze."

"If only you'd show yourself to me… I'd know who I obey!"

He joined in with her, a bright and demonic smile covering his face. "Angel of music you/I can't deny me/you. You/I watch for my/your true beauty… Angel of music do not (shun me)/(my your/me strange angel…"

Isabelle was now on her feet, and he decided to tease her a little. "I am your Angel of Music… Come to your Angel of Music." He said.

"Who's is that voice? Are you my Angel?" She pleaded.

"I am your Angel of Music…" He taunted. "Come to your Angel of Music…" And with that he was silenced. Isabelle sat, eyes closed, on the floor, in the middle of her dressing room, weeping and pleaded for her Angel to return.


	24. The Viscountess Christine de Chagny

Sorry about the slow update. Ya know... Writer's block. But now, I know where I am going with this. You may want to reread the last chapter just so that you know where I am

* * *

**Chapter 24- The Viscountess Christine de Chagny**

Dominique ripped his ear from Isabelle's door. "It couldn't be." He thought. "He wouldn't do this." He repeated this statement in his mind several times until he was so angry he couldn't see straight.

With an angry swish his cloak followed him down the hall into the darkness. He was gone in the night.

* * *

**_T_**he next morning the Viscountess de Chagny awoke to a loud knock on her front door. She quickly threw on her silk robe and walked down the front stairs. Her maid, Laurisse had just closed the door, and was headed toward her , a small off-white envelope in her hand.

"Madam.." She said, handing over the package.

"Thank you, Laurisse." She said. She recognized the delicate handwriting on the front of the envelope as that of her daughter. She ripped open the package and read it quickly.

Laurisse had just begun to leave when she heard her mistress speak. "Laurisse, if you would, please call Messier Adrien and inform him that I will be leaving for Paris as soon as possible, if he wishes to accompany me. When The Viscount arrives please do everything you can to assure him that Adrien and I are well."

Christine ran quickly up the stairs and threw a few of her beautiful dresses into a large mahogany trunk. She called for her butler. When he arrived she asked for a car and lodging in Paris.

Laurisse entered, humbly after the butler had left. "Messier Adrien has informed me that it would please him to escort you to Paris. He also inquires of your daughter and her well being."

Christine smiled. "Isabelle is fine. Let him know that she has written me, and that she is fine, but may be in need of guidance."

Laurisse curtsied deeply and still bending she backed out of the extravagant room. The Viscountess put on one of her best dresses and pulled her hair back in an eligent bun on the back of her head.

As she stared at her reflection she could think only one thing. "He will not overtake my daughter."

A call from the lower level of the house informed her that her carriage had arrived. She hurried down the stairs, to find Adrien in the front hall waiting. She smiled at him and he returned the favor.

"Shall we?" He said, offering his arm.

"Thank you." She said, and the two headed out the door.


	25. True Nature

I decided to make up for my slow update, that I would give you two update. Sound fair... do you guys forgive me? Good, then on to my sick and twisted little thoughts...

* * *

**Chapter 25- True Nature**

Isabelle attended all of her dance classes for the morning and was finished with everything except for "Don Juan" rehearsals before noon.

She sat in her dressing room, staring at the walls, closing her eyes occasionally to try to keep the beautiful voice from the night before in her head. She wondered if her letter had reached her mother yet.

About one o'clock a knock came at her door. She opened the door expecting to see Océane. Instead she was greeted by Jérôme's large and perfect smile. "Good afternoon Mademoiselle." He said, smiling an even more gaudy smile.

"Good afternoon, Messier Fort." She said, forcing a smile, though she was quite annoyed that he had interrupted her concentration.

"Please, it is Jérôme. Is this a bad time?" He said.

She shook her head, and walked out of her dressing room, knowing it would be inappropriate to invite him in. He offered her an arm and she took it. He led her down the hall around the corner and to a hall were there was a bench. He offered her a seat on the velvet covered seat.

She forced another obviously fake smile and sat. He followed suite and sat next the her. There was little space between the two, and Isabelle felt suddenly so terribly uncomfortable she might have screamed had she not known better. She simply tried to slide away from him in the least conspicuous way possible.

"Excuse my rudeness, but I was wondering, Miss Chagny, if Messier Delacour was just a friend or if it was possible that he was a suitor of mademoiselle."

Isabelle was a bit speechless but she recovered herself quickly. "Messier Delacour is, in fact, a friend. However, as we have not known each other for very long, the relationship is questionable."

"And, once again excuse me, but what does that mean?" Jérôme looked as if he was a child waiting for Christmas.

Isabelle stared at Jérôme for a second, almost as if she did not understand the question and then she replied, "It means… that Messier Delacour has been a gentleman, and we will continue to see one another as long as his behavior remains as such."

"Oh, thank heaven!" Jérôme exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon!" Isabelle question, quite confused.

"I thought…" Jérôme laughed, a hardy chuckle. "I thought that he was your suitor. I don't know what come over me. I knew that Mademoiselle Chagny would have better taste than that."

Isabelle's face, had Jérôme looked, would have shown him her disgust, however Jérôme was far too engulfed in relief to recognize her glare.

"Well then, if that is all…" He said, leaning in to her, and pulling her close with his hand.

"Excuse me?" Isabelle exclaimed, pulling away from him.

"I said that if that is all…" He repeated. Then he laughed once more. "Then we may put aside this charade."

He leaned into her and planted a firm kiss on her lips. She struggled to get away, and he pulled her closer to him. She kicked him hard in the shin, and he let go. She stood quickly to run, but he grabbed her by the arm. A sharp pain shot up her arm, and she felt something snap as Jérôme twisted her wrist.

"Ow!" She exclaimed, falling down to the bench.

"Isabelle!" He yelled, pinning her to the seat. "I thought that you would know better than to feel for that monster."

"He is not a monster." She struggled, still not sure if the statement she had just claimed was entirely true.

"Do you not know, Isabelle?" He said, leaning in to whisper in her ear. "Did he not tell you?" He asked.

Isabelle closed her eyes, sure that Jérôme was about to do something terrible. "Did he not tell you who he is?"

Isabelle whimpered. "His father is the greatest monster of all time."

His voice was so low that only she could hear. "The Phantom of the Opera."

Isabelle felt a tear fall down her cheek. Suddenly she heard a large groan and the pressure of Jérôme's body against hers was relieved. She opened her eyes, but her vision was blurred. She heard a voice, familiar, yet strange. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, and then as she began to sit up, she felt her whole world go black. She fell back and hit her head with a smack on the bench.


	26. Dom and Adrien

* * *

**Chapter 26- Dominique and Adrien **

"Damn him!" Dominique exclaimed, pacing the door of Isabelle's room. "Why was she alone with him?"

"I'm sorry." Océane wept. Dominique watched the girl who he had known for a while but only been formally introduced to only hours before.

"It wasn't…" Dominique began, but he was interrupted by the opening of Isabelle's door.

A woman in her late 30s exited. Dominique marveled at how similar Isabelle and her mother looked. The only difference was the eyes. Isabelle's eyes were somehow longer and lighter than her mother's. She stood in the door way for a second and then opened her arms for Océane. The young girl graciously excepted the invitation and quickly ran to her for a long and maternal embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Madam Chagny. I should have been with her." Océane spoke in broken breaths. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry…"

"No, dear," Christine whispered, holding the young girl in a right hold. "It wasn't your fault."

Just then, another personage became visible behind Christine. A young boy of around eighteen stood behind her, and laid a hand on her shoulder. "She'll be alright…" He said, in a comforting low voice.

Upon seeing the boy, Océane broke down once more. "Adrien!" She exclaimed, then burst into tears again. "Thank heaven you were there." She said, hugging Adrien briefly.

Adrien smiled, a forced, feeble smile. He returned Océane's hug, and then turned to Dominique. "I am terribly sorry, but I do not believe we have met before."

Dominique took a few steps to Adrien and looked him up and down. Then he held out a gloved hand. "My name is Dominique Delacour."

Adrien smiled, remembering one of Isabelle's latest letters. "Ah, I see." Adrien said. "You must be 'Don Juan'. It is good to finally meet you. I am Adrien Madeleine."

Dominique smiled a fake smile. "Thank you. I reciprocate the feelings."

"I have heard some wonderful things about you, Messier Delacour." Adrien smiled, letting go of Dominique's hand.

"Funny, she didn't speak of you." Dominique said, not lying in the least.

Adrien's smile disappeared. "Yes…" He said, looking a little worried. "That is funny." He turned to Christine. "Madame, if you please I will be inside, watching Isabelle, for further improvement."

"Yes, Adrien that would be fine." She said, and Adrien turned to leave. "Adrien!" She to his back. He turned to her, and looked expectant. "Thank you…" She said, her voice breaking slightly.

Adrien nodded, and turned again to leave. Dominique glared at the boy's retreating back. He didn't know the boy very well, but he hated the very thought of the rich, spoiled fop.

Dominique watched Christine. She looked rather distressed. She turned to Dominique and smiled. Her eyes searching for something. Dominique shifted, uncomfortable in her investigative stare.

"I'm sorry, young man, but what did you say your name was?" She said, a painted smile gracing her lips.

"Delacour, Dominique Delacour." He answered, smiling his own fake and painted grin.

"Yes… Delacour…" She looked as if she was searching her memory. "Did either of your parents ever attend the Opera Popular… as students?"

Dominique smiled, this time a real grin. "Yes…" He laughed a little. "My mother was a student… and my father…" Christine looked expectantly at the boy. "He was the most renowned teacher to ever honor the opera with his presence."

Christine smiled. "Yes… Well, thank you for caring for my daughter. If there is any change, we will call for you." She turned to enter the room. She suddenly stopped, without turning she said, "Who is your father, Messier Delacour?"

There was no response, and so, Christine turned to look at the boy, but found only Océane standing there, looking about her, rather confused.

* * *

Sorry that it has been so long on my update. I had a few long and trying weeks... boy troubles, and home troubles and... all kinds of good shit. But I am better now, and hopefully I will update soon! 


	27. Christine and Matthieu

Wow, look, two in one week! Its a f---ing miracle!

* * *

**Chapter 27- Christine and Matthieu**

Christine made sure her daughter was perfectly comfortable, and then she decided to do a little bit of investigating. She left the dressing room, quickly, for it brought back memories that she would rather have forgotten, and she headed for the main hall.

The stairs took less time than she remembered them taking those many years ago, and the carpeting was far more faded that it had been the last time she had been in the grand opera house. She was soon standing in the entrance hall, taking in the beauteous sight, she heaved a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath through her nostrils, taking in the smell of the room.

A small twinkling above her head threw her into a memory of darker, yet easier times. The melody was familiar, and she couldn't help humming along. "Hmmm… hum, hmmm… Paper faces on parade… Masquerade…" She stopped.

A voice behind her came in with the finish, "Hide your face, so the world will never find you…" Christine recognized the voice immediately.

She turned swiftly, throwing her eyes open, and exclaiming, "Erik!" Her gaze met not the white porcilin mask, but a young man of his late teens to early twenties, standing fifteen feet behind her.

"No, I'm sorry." The young man said, folding his arms over his chest, and smiling.

"Oh…" Christine's face reddened. "I'm sorry, young sir. I thought that you were someone… else…"

The boy smiled, and let out a small chuckle. "I see that." He took a step toward her. "Is there something… or someone that I can help you find?" He said, pulling his hands behind his back and clasping them together.

"Um…No, thank you very much. How did you… never mind… but I don't think that you can help me… Messeir?" She said, indicating that she wished to know the boy's name.

"Christian Matthieu."

"Messier Matthieu, then." She smiled, a fake and obvious smile. "I don't think you can help me." With that she turned to leave.

"The Opera Ghost is in the theater." Said the boy from behind her.

Christine turned slowly. The boy stood not far behind her, smiling. "What was that, sir?" He bowed low, and then turned to leave. "No, wait!" But the boy was already gone.

Christine stood for a moment in the hall, alone once more. Then, with a determined and almost scared expression on her beautifully aged face, she headed to the large auditorium.

* * *

Okay... if ya'll want updates, then I need feedback. I need at least two different people to review before I can feel like it is worth while for me to update. HURRY UP AND REVIEW, GUYS! 


End file.
